


Shrove It

by notquitecandid



Series: BARC Manoeuvres, Droids and Engineers [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquitecandid/pseuds/notquitecandid
Summary: Just a little, fluffy one-shot for Pancake Day.Neyo sighed, looking up from where his hands gripped tense knees beneath his plates to the sight in front of him, before scowling holes into the sleek plastoid once more.It wasn’t easy this. He thought he’d be used to it by now but, if anything, it just got harder and harder. He huffed with a tiny smirk, realising that he was indeed getting soft. Arms crossed, Neyo shifted and sank into the mass of vibrant crochet, knitting and weaving behind him; his shiny armour being absorbed into the monstrosity as though it were quick sand.
Relationships: CC-8826 | Neyo/Original Character(s)
Series: BARC Manoeuvres, Droids and Engineers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167881
Kudos: 6





	Shrove It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Happy Pancake Day!!!! I bloody love pancakes, this is basically second Christmas to me! 
> 
> I’ve decided to do a cute little story for Astrid and Neyo as the votes were so close for Valentine’s and I’m at 30 followers now - eeeek!
> 
> This takes places roughly between chapters 11 and 15 of BARC at the Moon but, you can read this as a stand alone easily (I think). It’s more narrative than descriptive as I don’t want to give away too much from the actual story and we’re in a new setting that will appear in the main fic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also apologies if there’s a few typos - had some computer issues and had to type this up straight into Tumblr then paste here. 
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, fluff, light humour, Neyo’s hatred of the elderly, one tiny sexual reference and a small hint of angst at the start. 
> 
> Words: 2,349

_Shrove It_

Neyo sighed, looking up from where his hands gripped tense knees beneath his plates to the sight in front of him, before scowling holes into the sleek plastoid once more. 

It wasn’t easy this. He thought he’d be used to it by now but, if anything, it just got harder and harder. He huffed with a tiny smirk, realising that he was indeed getting soft. Arms crossed, Neyo shifted and sank into the mass of vibrant crochet, knitting and weaving behind him; his shiny armour being absorbed into the monstrosity as though it were quick sand.

He wished it was. At least then he could dissappear, escape from what was happening. However, it’s not quicksand; it’s the usual crap and useless tack that covered Astrid’s bunk - and current events were very much in motion. 

He hated this, really _kriffing_ hated this. 

The normally endearing patter of Astrid’s light but, uneven footsteps only sombred Neyo’s mood further, as he was forced to watch fluffy socks carry her back and forth as she packed her travel case. He had to close his eyes. 

Five Days. Five _kriffing-_ ass days.

He should be able to cope, he should not be so put out at the fact of her being gone for a measly five days. _Kark_ , they could even go five days without seeing each other when she was still aboard! They both had busy schedules and that meant that, unfortunately, there wasn’t always time for each other. 

But, at least he knew she was close by. He needs her.

_Kriff_ , he’s being selfish. Astrid worked herself so damn hard, day in day out, she deserves a respite without him guilting her. 

His eyes shot open at the sound of a loud thunk, glancing over - well, glaring over as he was prone to do, he was met with the sight of Astrid’s cosmetic bag landing inside her case. The fact that her make-up took up more space than her shoes and clothing was something that still bewildered him. 

Then she giggled, arms still crossed and pouting, Neyo raised an eyebrow in her direction. 

“If you keep sulking, your face will get stuck that way.” Astrid teased in a sing-song voice. The normal honeyed tones that would flow over him like nectar, caused a nauseating churn in his stomach as the tell-tale signs of withdrawal sank in early. 

“Is that how that happened? Here’s me thinking I’d always been this way.” Neyo quipped, his sense of humour had developed more and more with her but, his smile didn’t quite reach as far as she was used to. Astrid must have noticed, of course she did, as she was soon sitting down next to him.

With a single kiss to his brow and a ruffle of his hair, fucks sake, she rested her head on his shoulder and offered all the reassurance he needed. “I’ll miss you to”

His arms tightened in response, as if competing with his chest, he couldn’t tell her out loud that he’d miss her - it was unnecessary. Obviously, she already knew and actions spoke louder than words anyway. Plus, if he did, his voice would be very undignified. 

“Promise you’ll comm me, _mesh’la_.” He murmered, nose pressed into her perfumed neck and embrace so tight that he feared he’d have to use a crowbar to release her.

“Every day, Neyo.”

[Break]

She’d only been gone two days when the miracle that was unexpected shore leave crashed into Neyo, and practically bounced him off of the algid, durasteel walls of _The Perseverance_. He was uncharacteristically giddy, and shit at hiding it. 

Honest to _kark_ , he needed to calm down before too many people noticed. He’d said hello to a shiny in the mess the other day and the poor boy had choked on his pabulum. 

Fuck it. It’s not often Neyo gets to be happy or excited and he’d be damned if anyone stops him. 

He almost hadn’t told Astrid, wanting to surprise her, he’d only been to her apartment twice before but she’d given him her door code. He was too excited in the end, having to tell her straight away that he’d be on Corascaunt until her next rotation.

Fuck, he had missed her so much. 

Two days, two shitting days but, apparently that’s all it took to render him a scowling, querulous mess of irritability. Well, more so than usual. 

True to her word, they had commed everyday - several times a day. It wasn’t enough though, he’d send her a quick _Good Morning_ before heading to the mess, she’d offer him an _I love you_ randomly during the day. On an evening they could talk properly…with _holograms_ , and last night had been less than innocent indeed. A small smirk decorated Neyo’s face under his helmet at the memory, broadeneing at the promise of what’s to come. 

_Well, Astrid will, at least three times…Nope! Stop!_

He needed to stop this line of thought otherwise he wouldn’t make it to the shuttle. 

Astrid had told him she’d be at home by the time he got there, he just hoped that her guests had left. Her roommate, and her wife had been over for breakfast - some special occasion or other Astrid had mentioned. He didn’t dislike the two women, he hadn’t even met the other half, and Camila was decent - if not a bit loud. Inevitably she’d found out about their relationship, and to her credit, she’d kept their secret thus far. Yet, from what he’d seen, she could talk for hours! No exaggeration. More to the point, he wanted Astrid’s attention to himself, he did not want to compete with two slightly older women who kept trying to adopt his girlfriend. Plus, no matter his feelings for Astrid, brunch parties were definitely out of the question. 

[Break] 

It was 11am when he finally made it to Astrid’s apartment. Skipping the elevator completely and jogging up the stairs, he then quickly dove behind a massive Monstera Deliciosa at the sight of Astrid’s neighbour. The oversized plant provided the perfect cover and no doubt saved him from a solid thirty minutes of having his cheek pinched for being “such a dear, dear boy - doing such fine a service for us.”

_No thanks._

There’s only so long he could force himself into rigid patience and convince the elderly Nautolan that he really, had to get moving. It also did not help that Astrid found the whole thing hilarious. 

When the old bat had finally shuffled her plump frame into the elevator, Neyo rolled out of his hiding space and sprinted to Astrid’s door - smashing in the security code and diving in. The durasteel slid shut and he sank to the floor, back flush against the surface and legs sprawled out in front of him.

“Hey _mesh’la_.” He panted, adrenaline fading into contentment as he took in Astrid’s shocked expression, home. 

She was stood in her tiny kitchenette, setting the table for two and adding boiling water to the - the, caf pot thing…cafinator, caffaholder - caftea! 

_Cafetiere! Ha, that’s the one!_

He should hate Astrid’s apartment, if he thought her bunk on The Perseverance was bad, then her home was completely abhorrent. It wasn’t messy per say but, there was stuff everywhere - cushions, throws, keep sakes, scented fucking candles. Yet, it was just so Astrid. Home. 

It shouldn’t even feel like home, hells he shouldn’t even know what home is, he’d only been here twice but, it was their own little haven. Their safe space; he was Neyo and she was Astrid. CC-8826 didn’t exist here. 

He didn’t care that his shoulders scraped the walls in her minuscule shower cubicle, he didn’t care that every time he opened the cutlery drawer, the handle came off and he certainly didn’t care that…Look, point is, it needed a bit TLC. However, it was always warm, clean and welcoming. 

Shaking himself back into the present, Neyo heaved himself to his feet and crossed the short entrance way to wrap his arms around Astrid, kissing the top of her head.

“Mrs Rhig?” Astrid asked coyly, far too amused for Neyo’s liking.

Neyo just grumbled a barely audible string of curses into the mop of brunette curls on Astrid’s head, finishing with something about pensioners needing leashes. 

Astrid just sniggered and shoved his scowling face from her head to kiss him properly. Her lips were like a lifeline, he’d been drowning without realising it until she gave him air, and drew the haze from his lungs. 

“I Missed you.” She admitted softly when they finally parted. 

“Missed you too.” He huffed, offering a final soft press of his lips to her forehead before pulling back to take in the assortment of preserves, fruit and sweet toppings on the table. 

Astrid grinned fiendishly at his questioning look, complete unfiltered excitement engulfing every feature. “It’s Pancake Day.” She reminded him. “When you said you had leave, I thought I’d save some batter for you to try .”

_Ah, that was the occasion Apparently pancakes were the best thing since phase II plastoid._

He was skeptical to say the least but it was cute that she wanted to include him. 

“Thanks.” He chuckled at her adoring expression. “You didn’t have to.” Guilt subetly making it’s way into his features as he realised the effort she’d put into making everything.

“I wanted to.” Astrid reassured, dismissing his worries with a knowing smile. “Pour yourself a caf, get cosy and grab an apron from the drawer.”

Okay, so caf was always good - and get cosy tended to be her way of telling him to remove his armour, never a command he needed twice but, apron?

Neyo gave her an incredulous look before moving to the bedroom, already unbuckling his utility belt. She’d left his civvies on her bed, folded neatly with care. Thoughtful as always, Astrid had insisted that he have something comfortable to wear at home - surprising him on his first visit with a pair of jogging bottoms and some shirts. Plain colours and nothing extravagant but, some of the few possessions he owned and something he would always cherish. 

Making his way back into the kitchen, and now dressed appropriately, he leant against the counter to observe Astrid thrust the hot pan with enough force to flip the disc-like contents upside down mid air and catch it again. It was probably the most co-ordianted thing he’d ever seen her do, normally she struggled to walk in a straight line. 

Finally noticing him, she beamed and threw an apron at his hulking frame. “Best way to cook both sides.” She explained emptying the pan onto a tower of similarly sized, steaming discs and he geared up. 

He acknowledged her with a small smile, before gesturing at his ridiculous get-up; the apron itself was ivory with a teal trim and, perhaps most offensively, decorated with a cartoon cupcake with a smiling face. “Will I do?” He snarked, the sarcasm only broadening her smile.”

“Slendidly.” Astrid giggled, his chest warming at the sight, as she motioned for him to stand at the stove and directed him to hold the pan. “Everyone has to have a go making a pancake, otherwise you don’t get one.” Astrid explained, adding a ladle full of pale batter to the pan - quickly stopping him as he tried to flip it immediately. 

“It needs to cook a bit first!” She admonished, though her eyes crinkled with too much laughter for her to be annoyed.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. If any of his brothers could see him now he’d never live this down, and he already had to deal with Wolffe making a whipping noise and motion every time Astrid was mentioned. 

Still, if it makes her happy - and he was ever so slightly curious. “Just tell me when.” He muttered sheepishly, totally unbefitting of a Marshal Commander. 

“Now seems good.” She grinned a few minutes later. 

_Right, just like he’d seen her, one hand, upwards motion and -_

It hit the ceiling.

“Maybe a bit less force.” Astrid laughed as the pancake flopped onto the floor with an over-exaggerated splat, already adding more batter to the pan against his protests and cleaning the mess. 

The next one caught the side of the pan and fell apart, sticking to the scalding hob. 

Neyo’s brow knotted in annoyance as she refilled the pan again. “Try using two hands to steady yourself.” She offered. 

It flew across the tiny kitchen and hit the wall in the living area behind them. 

The next pancake ended up on Astrid’s face.

The one after that, the ceiling again.

The fifteenth pancake ended up out the window.

“Why can’t I just use a spatula?!” Neyo cried exasperatedly after forty-five minutes, flailing the pan and causing pancake number thirty to fly into the sink.

“Tradition!” Astrid fired back, the amusement never leaving her face.

“You hate tradition!” Neyo retorted, she didn’t but, the day had religious undertones and she certainly wasn’t religious. 

“I don’t care - you’re doing this!” She promised, before continuing encouragingly. “Anyway, it’s a life skill.”

“Life skill?!” He spun at her in disbelief, whipping the pan with his body at enough force that the pancake soared, flipped and landed back inside.

She looked completely dumbstruck. Her bemused expression completely reddening with silent shakes of laughter, as she watched his own awestruck face contort into at least five different variations of shock in 3 seconds. 

Silently, Neyo unfastened his apron and folded it neatly on the counter. Grinning smugly, he made a show of dusting his hands against each other before sitting at the table. “That counts.” He decreed with a firm nod.

Astrid’s laughter spilled freely then, moving over to turn the hob off quickly before the worst of the quakes over took her, leaning against Neyo’s back to catch herself as mirth threatened her balance. He relaxed back into her arms as they wove around his shoulders and chuckled back, nowhere near as loud but, every bit as genuine. 

[Break]

Finally, after a hearty helping of pancakes combined with every topping to sample - citrus and sugar defiantely winning the day, Neyo flopped down on Astrid’s sofa.

“You owe me a new kitchen.” The woman in question jested as she joined him. 

“You owe me three hours of my life.” Neyo fired back, causing them both to fall into giggles again. 


End file.
